Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-8k - 10}{6k} \times 10$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(-8k - 10) \times 10} {(6k) \times 1}$ $y = \dfrac{-80k - 100}{6k}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{-40k - 50}{3k}$